Armor Frames
Achilles.jpg|Knight Frame Kunoichi Ami.jpg|Strider Frame Hunter.jpg|Wild Frame Deqoo.jpg|Brawler Frame Buld Ryuu.jpg|Panzer Frame In the Danball Senki universe, the most important factor is the . A full armor frame set is composed of 5 parts for the head, torso, arms and legs that covers the entire core skeleton. The frame parts are organized to their corresponding set of 5 different frame catalogues below and graded in different levels.( = Normal Grade, = High Grade, = Master Grade)http://yuihi02.blog65.fc2.com/blog-category-34.html *Fighter-type Knight Frames (ナイトフレーム) *Masculine-type Brawler Frames (ブロウラーフレーム) *Feminine-type Strider Frames (ストライダーフレーム) *Animalistic Wild Frames (ワイルトフレーム) *Tank-treaded Panzer Frames (パンツァーフレーム) In the games, personal customized frames belonging to main character are defined by the same catalog and labelled by these icons. ( ) Each frame part has their own elemental-resistance and weight that will affect your LBX's status parameters. The resistance values judge which physical and status elements they are weak against, and the weight values judges the heaviness of each part, thereby affecting speed. Each part has its own AC (Armor Class) level that calculates the LBX's overall LP (Life Point) and DF (Defense). After winning an LBX battle, it will gather experience per thereby increasing its AC for higher status. List of Game Features *'Armor Custom (装甲カスタム):' This feature can only be unlocked by flowing through the story. You can toughen or lighten each frame part to increase defense and speed values. (**''See equation below.)'' **''Hardening (パテモリ):'' Increases DF making the frame heavier (decreasing speed). **(Weight +2 & DF +30%) **''Lightening (ニクぬき): ''Decreases DF making the frame lighter (increasing speed). **(Weight -2 & DF -30%) Status Table *'Speed Rank (スピードランク):' Speed of movement controls is a VERY important factor within LBX battles. Ranked through A to E with A being the highest level, it depends on the overall heaviness of each frame part, weapon and shield to determine the speed of your LBX. The higher ranked your customized LBX set is, the faster and more maneuverable your control becomes. 'Version Exclusive Features' *'Skill System (スキルシステム):' Skills that balances the performance of your LBX set. In Danball Senki (PSP) to Baku BOOST, the gameplay focus on depends on armor frames and weapons, while its has been remade into player characters' special abilities in Danball Senki W (PSP). *'Special Abilities (特殊能力):' Introduced in BOOST, each character has a different ability depending on his/her specified choice of LBX customization. *'Preset Parts (プリセットパーツ): '''A new feature in Danball Senki W (PSP), where 'Support Parts' are pre-installed into Armor Frames and fixed when randomly obtaining them from either HG or MG parts. When customized, they are not counted as part of the core box list. *'Color Change (カラーチェンジ):''' A new feature in Danball Senki W (PSP), where you can change the color of the armor frame parts freely to whatever suits. Only the MG parts are capable of color change. See Also *Skill System *Core Box Customize *LBX Encyclopedia Notes *In Danball Senki W (PSP), most of the basic features are already functionable at the beginning. *With the introduction of Odin and the Ikaros series, some frame parts have become special with transformation capabilities such as the Flight Mode and Weapon Forms. References Category:Gameplay Category:Danball Senki Items Category:Terminology